Vasiliy Ulyanov
Name Etymology Vasiliy is the Russian form of Basil. Alekseyevich is a Russian patronymic name meaning 'son of Aleksey'. Ulyanov is Russian, but of unknown meaning. History Vasiliy Ulyanov is infamous, not in his own right, but by name. Through his father, Aleksey, he is a descendant of Vladimir Lenin though Lenin's brother Dmitri Ulyanov. Vasiliy and his best friend, Aleks, are half-siblings. Vasiliy is younger by eleven months, born in August, but still early enough to ensure that they were going to be in the same year. They share a mother, an American named Natalie Scott, who met Aleks's father first, a man by the name of Viktor. He immediately volunteered to take care of the baby, and Natalie, being in college, had no choice but to accept, but on one condition: she got to name the baby. It was clear that Viktor only wanted the baby, a girl which Natalie named Aleksandriya, and with a heavy heart, she left him. She met Aleksey, Vasiliy's father, less than two weeks after she had given birth. Aleksey was widowed, with three children: 5 year old Lyudmila,and two year old twins Oleg and Andrei, but that didn't stop the two from dating. To everyone's surprise, Vasiliy was born just nine months after they met. Another child, another boy, Mily, was born a year later. When Mily was 6 months old, Natalie and Aleksey married. The family settled in St. Petersburg, Russia. Angelina, the youngest, was born two years after Mily. The family was a close knit one, though Lyudmila tended to stray away. Six years older than Vasiliy, he was five when she left for EESM, The twins, who Vasiliy was close to, left when he was seven. Vasiliy entered EESM at the normal age of 11, and was sorted into the house of Boyanova. So far, so good. He met his best friend, Aleks, in their line of the sorting, and the fact that they share a mother is not known to them. They are in their seventh year, ready for their life outside of EESM. Appearance Like Aleks looks entirely like her father, Vasiliy looks entirely like his father. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, really tall (5'10), nice smile, Vasiliy is handsome, and he knows it, but doesn't care. Personality Fun-loving. One word says all, and that's fun-loving. Vasiliy is very mature, but very much likes to have fun. These two personalities clash frequently, and often Vasiliy has to choose between fun and not fun. Vasiliy is friendly, and is helpful Relationships Family Natalia Ulyanova and Aleksey Ulyanov His parents. His mother, is well, nice and friendly and Vasiliy loves her for all that she does, but they tend to want to strangle each other's throats sometimes. His father is the fun-loving one, and occasionally, he plays pranks on everyone, and Vasiliy teams up with him very often. Lyudmila Ulyanova and Oleg and Andrei Ulyanov Vasiliy and Lyudmila are not close at all. Lyudmila was five when her mother died, and she felt that her father rushed into the relationship fast. She especially doesn't like the fact that Vasiliy was born just 10 months after they met, like her mother didn't exist at all. Lyudmila left the house on the day she was to return to EESM for her last year, already renting an apartment for herself. They haven't heard from her since. However, Oleg and Andrei, the twins, were barely two when their mother died, and they don't remember her at all, they see Natalia as their mother, and frankly don't give a f*ck that they apparently 'rushed into this relationship'. Vasiliy thinks highly of his twin half-siblings, they frequently get into a lot of trouble together. Mily Ulyanov and Angelina Ulyanova His siblings, who he shares both parents. Mily is just a year younger than him, in fact, he was born only a day after Vasiliy's first birthday. As expected, these two brothers are close, and when they were younger, they were often in prank wars against Oleg and Andrei. Angelina is his dear little sister, nearly three years younger. At 14, Vasiliy and Mily, as well as nearly daily letters from Oleg and Andrei, they are all protective of her, and will beat up any boy that dares to break her heart. Other than that, they are close. Friends and Acquaintances Aleksandriya Tchaikovskaya They are the epitome of best friends. Always together, one would think that they were dating, but neither of them have any feelings in that way for each other. It's just a close partnership, nothing more than that. They are half-siblings, but they are unaware of that......yet. Trivia *His model is Matt Hitt. Category:MelMione Category:Male Category:Russian Category:American Category:Born in Russia Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Boyanova Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Boyanova Category:Seventh Years Category:Illegitimate Child